One Night
by Leigha Marie Whitlock
Summary: What happens when Bella and Jasper sleep together? Alice approves? Edward is furious. And what about Bella and Edwards wedding?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the start of my story! Please tell me what you think. IF you don't review I don't update! **

**Jasper's POV**

* * *

I ran my hands through my hair staring at the ground. What had I done? I had slept with my brother's very human fiance two weeks ago, thats what I had done. His fiancee he was marrying today. Even worse I was in love with her and she with me. What the hell was I suppose to do now? Alice knew, but of course she didn't care, our entire marriage was basically just an act we kept up. She knew I loved Bella. Bella, my brother's fiance, burst into my room tears. There was a huge bruise across her face, it took her all of three seconds to hit the floor. I ran over to her and scooped her up. She was unconscious.

"Carlisle," I said, "I need you now." He was there in an instant. I lay her on my bed.

"What happened?" He asked me quietly. I shook my head.

"She just ran in here her face was covered in tears and she passed out." I told him, I gently touched her cheek. "Someone hit her." Alice ran into the room.

"Edward hit her," She told me, "I was too late to stop him. He hit her because she said something, I'm not sure what, he didn't like." I growled lowly.

"What was he thinking?" I said angrily, "He could have killed her! She's human for God Sakes."

"She seems to be okay," Carlisle told us and I sat on the bed next to her. Her eyes blinked open and she grabbed my arm and I could feel the waves of fear rolling off of her. I pulled her into my lap.

"I can't marry him," She whispered, her voice was full of fear, "I was going to bu-but then he hit me because I told him I was tired of him treating me like a child. He doesn't love me...he loves controlling me." I ran a hand through her hair. Edward burst into the room.

"Of course we are getting married," He said angrily and I felt Bella's fear spike, "I do not control you." I sat Bella on the bed and stood up.

"You trying to right now," I told him angrily, "She's not marrying you. She just said she didn't want to and I won't let you pressure her into it."

"She's marrying me." Edward argued loudly,"Come on Bella."

"I can't Edward," She whispered, "For a few reasons...you hit me and you're controlling and I have kept something from you."

"What are you talking about Bella?" He asked quietly. I knew what she was about to say, to tell him and I knew Edward was going to get angry. I positioned myself so if need be I could protect her.  
"Edward..." She said quietly, "I slept with Jasper." Edward jumped towards her, but I was ready. I grabbed his arm and slammed him into the wall. I knew my eyes had turned black with anger. Alice rushed over as did Carlisle as Esme, Rose, and Emmett ran into the room.

"Let him go," Alice said gently,"He won't hurt her." I didn't move though.

"Jasper," Carlisle said calmly, "Let him go." With much hesitation I moved away from him and placed myself in front of Bella. Edward opened his mouth to say something.

"Don't Edward," Alice said loudly, "He isn't in control right now. His mind is only focused on one thing, protecting Bella."

"Alice how are you not upset by this your husband slept with your best friend?!" Edward protested.

"Edward you know as well as I do mine and Jasper's relationship has been over for awhile," Alice told him, "I have known for awhile me and Jasper weren't meant to be. I also knew that you and Bella weren't meant to be but things had to happen this way." Edward was staring at Bella, his eyes full of anger. I growled lowly.

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered quietly. Edward growled loudly and launched himself at Bella. I grabbed him and pinned him to the floor.

"I'll Kill you," I growled lowly, "Do you understand? I won't even hesitate." He must have heard my thoughts.

"I am aware." He growled back,"I also know you love her." I moved to let him up. Bella slapped her hand to her mouth and ran into the bathroom. I heard her throwing up. I rushed into the bathroom and wet a clean rag. I gently wiped her face off when she had finished. I wrapped my arms around and gently ran my hands across her stomach to try to calm her. I froze. I couldn't let her know that I thought something was wrong. I kept sending her waves of calm. I picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

"Alice stay with her," I said worry clear in my voice, "Carlisle we need to talk... In the hallway now." Bella looked up at me confused. He nodded and I followed him out of the room after letting Emmett know I wanted him to protect Bella, I could no longer trust Edward.

"What's going on son?" He asked me, "What's got you so worried?" I ran a hand through my hair.

"I ran my hand over Bella's stomach in an attempt to calm her," I told him, "Carlisle...there's like a bump...like a pregnant woman would have..." His eye widened slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and remember all reviews are welcome. Praise and Criticism alike! I know it's a short chapter but I am posting another immediately after this one! I decided for the sake of suspense it should be broken up!**

* * *

"That is strange," Carlisle said,"I would say its impossible but I have never heard of a case of a male vampire sleeping with a female and she surviving." He sighed.

"What are we going to do Carlisle?" I asked him quietly.

"I'm going to get some equipment from the hospital. So we can take a look at things" He told me. I nodded. "Want me to explain things to Bella?" I nodded again. We walked into the bedroom and explained things quietly to Bella. Her eyes went wide.

"You think I'm pregnant?" She choked out, "I thought that it was impossible?"

"I have a theory." Carlisle told her, "A male vampire can get a female human pregnant because her body can change unlike a female vampires. Alright I'm going to the hospital and I will be back in a little while." Bella lay on the bed looking scared as Carlisle walked out. I walked over to the bed and lay next to her. She placed her head on my shoulder and she sobbed quietly. I sent subtle waves of reassurance to her.

"What are we going to Jasper," She whispered to me. i sent her waves of calm and reassurance again.

"Whatever you want to do," I told her softly, "I'll be here for whatever you want."

"She should want to get rid of that thing." Edward spat out. Rosalie lashed out and hit him.

"If she's pregnant she should not do such a thing," Rosalie spat at him, "A baby is a gift, do you know what I would give to be in her place?" Emmett proceeded to pull Rosalie into his arms. Alice was quiet, she had seen something.

"Its going to be hard," She said quietly,"Bella is pregnant. She won't give up the baby, her mind is made up. This pregnancy will be hard. It will probably kill you Bella. I have seen it. If you're not changed as your giving birth it will kill you." I held Bella to me.

"I guess that will have to happen," She said quietly. I ran a hand through her hair.

"I will make sure your changed. I won't let you die," I whispered to her. Edward growled.

"I won't let you damn her soul," Edward protested.

"It is not your choice." Esme said to him. Bella was crying against my chest again. She got up and ran out of the room.

"Maybe they would be better off if they had just let James kill me," She whispered as she reached the end of the hallway. I jumped up and moved towards the door. "Leave her be," Alice said quietly, "She will be fine." I sighed and sat on the bed. I stared at my hands for a good fifteen minutes. Alice sat on the bed next to me.

"Lets go for a walk Jasper," She said quietly, "We need to talk about what I just seen." I nodded and followed her deep into the forest. I wondered why she wanted the privacy.

"Jasper you can't walk out." She told me quietly. I cut her off.

"I have done nothing but cause the girl pain," I said quietly, "I can't do it anymore. Her 18th birthday I nearly killed her and now I get her pregnant with some kinda unheard of hybrid."

"Jasper if you walk out, she dies." Alice said bluntly, "Edward will prevent her from being changed and Rosalie will side with him. She will die. If you stay neither will dare challenge you and she can be changed." I ran a hand through my hair, I couldn't let her die. It would kill me.

"I can't let her die," I whispered to her, "I can't. It would kill me Alice."

"She won't as long as you don't walk out." She told me, "You will be the one to change her. Carlisle won't get there in time and neither will I and Edward and Rosalie won't do it. Esme will be with Carlisle as will Emmett." I nodded. I stared off for a while thinking. I was itching to get back. I didn't like her being there without me and Alice.

"You love her."Alice said quietly. I didn't answer. Just looked back to the house. I walked slowly towards the house. I glanced back at Alice, she was seeing something. "GO. Now."


	3. Chapter 3

I took off running, I followed Bella's scent which was mingled with Edward's and Bella's soft cries straight to my room. He had her pinned against the wall his mouth on her neck. Tears filled her eyes just before they fell shut.I grabbed him and threw him away from her and pulled her to me.. Alice stepped in, sadness covered her face.

"We are too late." She said looking at Bella,"The venom has spread too much. I'm sorry Jasper. It was a snap decision. I didn't see it until it was happening."I gently touched Bella's face as I lay her on the bed.

"The baby?" I asked her quietly. She shook her head.

"I don't know," She told me softly, "I can't see anything."

"Stay with her Alice," I told her. Then I called for Emmett. Who appeared in seconds."Where are Rose and Esme? Where were you?"

"Hunting and hunting. Edward said he needed to talk to Bella alone." He told me and looked at Bella, "Just got back. What's going on? Is she okay?"

"No shes not okay." I said coolly,"I came in here to find Edward pinning her against the wall, his mouth at her neck. We don't know what will happen now. I don't want you to let anyone in this room unless it is Alice, Carlisle or Esme." With that I left. I found Edward in the forest. I pinned him against the tree.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I growled lowly. "Did you think you would get away with that?"

"I couldn't let that thing be born!" He said angrily, "I couldn't let her soul be damned."

"I should kill you," I said angrily, "Too bad for you now. She's changing. That baby inside her? We don't know what will happen to it." I turned and ran back to the house and straight to Bella. I sat next to her on the bed. I gently touched her face as I sent her waves of calm and reassurance. I was worried. I couldn't help it. Carlisle stepped in the room.

"Emmett called." He told me, "Oh..." I closed my eyes tightly.

"Oh is right." I said lowly, "Edward did this in case you were wondering. He said he couldn't let that thing me born and he couldn't let her soul be damned." I gently ran a hand through her hair. He sighed.

"I don't know what to do." He told me quietly,"We will just have to see what happens. She will more than likely change but I don't about the baby." I closed my eyes tightly and just kept running my hand through her hair. Three days passed and not a word sounded from her lips. Her heart was still faintly beating and her skin was still soft, she skin tone was now lighter, her hair was darker and longer, I couldn't yet see her eyes because she was still sleeping, she was a little taller I assessed and a little more curvy and more beautiful than ever. She could rival Rosalie. Carlisle stepped in. He started the ultrasounds and sonograms.

"She's still pregnant," He told me, "Though she should have changed by now. Her skin is still soft. Subtle differences here and there, I think the venom is allowing her to accommodate for a baby. I don't know what kind of nutrients she will need..."

"What do you mean?" I asked him worriedly.

"I mean those of human needs or blood..." He said quietly, "From the looks of this she will be ready to have the baby in two weeks. This child is growing rapidly. I would really like to hook up some type of nutrition to her."

"Try human first." I told him quietly. He nodded and set to work.

"That would be best because this way i can just hook an IV up but if i had to give her blood...it would have to be through a feeding tube." He told me and I nodded.

Three more days had passed and Bella was in the same condition as before. Esme walked in and sat next to me.

"Son you need to hunt," She told me. I shook my head. "Jasper. Your eyes are black." I sighed, knowing she was right and jumped from the window into the backyard and I took off running. I caught a scent quickly, mountain lion, and followed it. I sunk my teeth in. I drained it and then buried it. Suddenly Alice was there beside me.

"Its happening Jasper," She told me, "Sooner than we thought. Bella is still out." I sped off running with Alice close behind. When we got there Carlisle was working over her.

"Jasper her skin has hardened. I can't cut her with a scalpel." he told me as soon as I walked in, "She is out cold so its not like she can push. Jasper the only option left is to use my teeth to rip her skin."

"Do it now. Carlisle," Alice told him. "Jasper will say yes and she will make it okay. They both will." I held my breath as he started. Bella's whimpers of pain were killing me. Five minutes later, I was holding a baby girl in my arms and Bella's heart was stopped beating. Carlisle had sealed her wounds with venom. I heard her groan. I moved over still holding our baby in my arms. I gently touched her face.

"Bella," I said softly. Everyone had gathered in the bedroom but Edward. I ran a hand through my hair. Bella's eyes blinked open and she sat up quickly. I gently grabbed her hand. I could tell everyone was being cautious, "Bella this is our daughter." Bella reached out and touched her gently.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait guys! It's final weeks in college!**

* * *

Three more days had passed and Bella was in the same condition as before. Esme walked in and sat next to me.

"Son you need to hunt," She told me. I shook my head. "Jasper. Your eyes are black." I sighed, knowing she was right and jumped from the window into the backyard and I took off running. I caught a scent quickly, mountain lion, and followed it. I sunk my teeth in. I drained it and then buried it. Suddenly Alice was there beside me.

"Its happening Jasper," She told me, "Sooner than we thought. Bella is still out." I sped off running with Alice close behind. When we got there Carlisle was working over her.

"Jasper her skin has hardened. I can't cut her with a scalpel." he told me as soon as I walked in, "She is out cold so its not like she can push. Jasper the only option left is to use my teeth to rip her skin."

"Do it now. Carlisle," Alice told him. "Jasper will say yes and she will make it okay. They both will." I held my breath as he started. Bella's whimpers of pain were killing me. Five minutes later, I was holding a baby girl in my arms and Bella's heart was stopped beating. Carlisle had sealed her wounds with venom. I heard her groan. I moved over still holding our baby in my arms. I gently touched her face.

"Bella," I said softly. Everyone had gathered in the bedroom but Edward. I ran a hand through my hair. Bella's eyes blinked open and she sat up quickly. I gently grabbed her hand. I could tell everyone was being cautious, "Bella this is our daughter." Bella reached out and touched her gently.

"Wow," She said softly. I finally really looked at our daughter. Blonde hair blue eyes. Carlisle stepped over to us.

"How about I take her to get cleaned up?" He asked us and I looked at Bella who nodded. I carefully handed her over to Carlisle, I noted Bella's watchful eyes.

"How long I have I been out?" She asked me still looking in the direction Carlisle had gone.

"Six days." I told her calmly. She drew in a deep breath.

"What that doesn't make sense!" She exclaimed loudly and ran a hand through her hair.

"The baby...she grows rapidly..." I told her gently. I felt her panic spike, "Bella...if she reaches eighteen and she doesn't stop growing we will...change her. She is only half." Bella calmed considerably. She scrunched her nose.

"What is that smell?" She asked me,"Smells like wet dog."

"The wolves." I spat out, "Stay there. Never mind. Go get some clothes on." I ran to the front of the house followed by everyone but Bella, including Carlisle who was still holding my daughter. Three wolves stood there.I raised an eyebrow.

"They want the baby." Edward said quietly. I hissed loudly. Bella must of heard this because she was on the porch fully clothed thirty seconds later. She pulled the baby from Carlisle and held her to her chest and hissed at them. Rose positioned herself in front of Bella and the baby and hissed loudly.

"You don't want this fight," I said angrily, "You think you can beat us. Nine to eight. You're wrong. I have got powerful friends." A car pulled into the driveway and out stepped Peter and Charlotte. I smiled at them.

"I had a feeling a few days ago." Peter said and smiled at me. The walked past the wolves to us. I noted their golden eyes.

"Change of heart?" I asked him and he smiled sadly and I sense the sadness coming off him.

"We will talk about it later." He said looked over at Bella holding a baby.

"Yours." He said looking not a the baby but at Bella.

"The baby yes." I told him, "The girl. Maybe soon." Bella's happiness spiked and I smiled.

"The wolves are getting anxious. They want the child." Edward spat out.

"Over my dead body," Bella said angrily. Then her eyes landed on the russet colored wolf, "Jacob how could you do this?" The wolf shook his head side to side. Bella turned the baby so she was facing him and I felt Jacob's feelings of adoration and love spike.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry Guys I know its been a minute since my update. I am finally done with all my college finals and passed them all thank goodness and took a minute to relax from everything. AKA I was being lazy. Here's an update and there will be more to come. **

**I also want to thank _ARS94 _for her inspiring review. **

* * *

"How could you want to hurt her?" Bella said angrily, "She's just an innocent child." I felt his feelings turn back to anger and hatred. Turns out the love was for Bella. I looked at Edward as they began to retreat.

"He says this is not over," Edward said quietly, "They will have the child and she will be put to death." Bella immediately crouched and hissed at them.

"Bella, Jasper come with me," Alice said and she took off after the wolves were gone.. I held Bella's hand in my hand and we followed after her. She stopped in front of a small cottage. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Originally this was suppose to be for Edward and Bella originally but well...We made some renovations to fit for the two of you and for the baby. I didn't quite know what you were having. So I fixed it in yellows." She told us and led us inside. She showed us where everything was. I smiled at her.

"Okay I'm gonna go." She said and smiled at us.

"Okay," Bella said quietly, "Tell everyone we will be down in a few minutes." Alice nodded and disappeared. I pulled Bella pulled me to her. She rested against me. I gently rubbed her back.I tilted her head up and then kissed her softly. She kissed me back. I pulled away but didn't let her go. I remembered the bed in the bedroom, I scooped her up and carried her in there. I lay on the bed with her. She kissed me softly. This time neither of us pulled away. I gently pulled her clothes away and she mine.I felt her lust spike, I smiled and kissed her softly.

Laying there snuggled against me, wrapped in a blanket I heard Bella sigh quietly. I ran a hand through her hair. She lay her head on my shoulder and kissed my neck. I felt the waves of love flowing off her and I smiled at her.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her softly. She smiled at me.

"You." She told him softly and looked away. I smiled and sent her gentle waves of love. I ran a hand through her hair.

"So what are we going to name our daughter?" She asked me softly.I sighed.

"Thats a great question." I said quietly and laughed, "You have any ideas?" She sighed and shook her head. I thought hard, going through a list of names in my head. Eliza. I closed my eyes tightly. I felt Bella gently touch my face.

"What is wrong Jasper?" She asked me softly. I could feel her concern for me.

"I-i- was thinking up names and one popped in my mind. Eliza." I told her softly, "She was my sister. Maria found out. She killed her when I wouldn't follow orders." She kissed me softly.

"Do you want to name her Eliza?" Bella asked me softly. I smiled at her.

"I would love that Bella," I said staring at her. She smiled back at me.

"Eliza it is." she told me, "what do you think of Eliza Carlie?"

"I love it." I told her. She smiled at me. We both got up and started pulling our clothes on.

"I think you should hunt before we go back to our half human daughter." I told her gently. She looked confused, "Bella do you have a burning feeling in the back of your throat?" She shook her head.

"Should I?" She asked me quietly. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Yes you really should," I told her. "I think we should take you hunting." She nodded. We went outside and I told her to follow my lead. We took off running into the woods. I told her what to do and to focus on the scent. She did as I told her and she took off towards the deer she smelled. She took the deer down with out getting a drop of blood on her. She returned to me immediately. I kissed her softly.I gently touched her face.

"So what happened there?" I asked her and she sighed. She drew in a deep breath.

"I-i don't really know," She told me quietly, "I just followed the scent. I still didn't feel the burning sensation you talked about. Then suddenly I was sinking my teeth into the deer's neck. It tasted disgusting but I couldn't stop."

"Strange." I said quietly, "Lets get back to Eliza." She nodded and smiled at me.

We went back to the main house hand in hand. Rosalie was holding Eliza in his arms. Bella moved quickly over to them and took her from his arms. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"Eliza Carlie," She whispered to her. Everyone's head popped up. I smiled at her. Bella suddenly frowned and said, "What's wrong with her? She looks different."

"Bella I told you she grows rapidly," I said calmly, "Looks like it has carried over to after birth." Bella's panic spiked again and I sent her gentle calming waves.

"She will be okay Bella," Carlisle said calmly, "Turns out you're not the first."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked quietly as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Alice had a vision. You'll eventually meet the other." Carlisle said quietly, "He will tell you about himself. About he and his sisters. Who stopped growing at eighteen." Bella relaxed against me. I knew that made her feel better. I understood her fear that our daughter would die rapidly of old age. I ran a hand through her hair and gave her a smile. My smile faded as I felt the emotions radiating from Edward now that the immediate danger was gone. He was angry and jealous. I gave him a warning look. I wrapped an arm around Bella.

"Bella and I are going to take our daughter back to the cottage now," I spoke calmly so I wouldn't frighten Bella. "I think we just need a little while alone." Alice was staring at me.

"Yes," I heard Alice speak up and I understood the meaning behind her words, "I think that's

for the best." I nodded at her.

Once in the cottage Bella laid a sleeping Eliza in the crib Alice had provided for her. I held both of Bella's hands in mine and kissed her softly.

"I love you," I spoke quietly to her, "I really do." I felt her happiness spike and smiled.

"I love you too." She said quietly. "I don't think I can ever regret what happened. Or that

know have Eliza. Even if it means war with Jake." I could tell the thought of hurting Jake saddened her. I knew he was one of her oldest friends and was once their when she had no one. I hugged her to me. I can't recall how long we stayed that way. We were only interrupted by a knock at the front door. I pulled away from her.

"Stay here," I told her unsure of who the caller was. I yanked open the front door to see Peter standing there his mate Charlotte at his side. I blinked. "Peter."

"I had a _feeling _you needed help." He told me, "Now introduce me to this beautiful mate of yours."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: In this story Peter and Jasper knew each other before Maria.**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"Come in," I said smiling looking at my best friend before calling to Bella, "It's okay Bella." Peter followed me into the house. His eyes landed on Bella.

"She's gorgeous major." He told me but I knew he was sincere he felt no lust to her. Bella however was emitting fear and had dropped to a crouch. I knew why. She was still young. Our child lay in the next room and this man was covered in scars.

"It's okay Bella," I said trying to calm her with my power but she was having none of that. She hissed at me. "Bella this is Peter. He is here to help us. You need to calm down so we can explain about Eliza." Peter whipped his head at me and sorrow filled his eyes at that name. Bella was staring at him curiously. While Peter loved Charlotte now as a vampire, Eliza had been his human love. He still grieved for her, for that life, and for his unborn child. Bella relaxed seeing him weak and moved to our couch. We followed suit.

"Bella and I slept together while she was a human and still engaged to Edward." I told them, "It had some consequences no one could have ever foreseen. Bella got pregnant. We have a child. She grows, she's not an immortal child. She grows very quickly. She's only a week old but she now appears to be about six months. We have named her Eliza." Eliza cried and Bella immediately went to her. She was sitting on the couch feeding her a bottle of blood. Peter blinked.

"She'll drink milk..." Bella explained, "But she prefers blood. The milk doesn't seem to be enough for her." Peter stared at her.

"She...looks like _my _Eliza." He said quietly, "Can I hold her?" Charlotte who had been quiet through this whole thing was now glaring at Peter. Charlotte was the opposite of what Eliza had been. Eliza had been a soft brunette with doe eyes, a curvy body, she had been quiet and soft spoken. Charlotte was blonde, stick thin, loud and opinionated.

"Stop it Charlotte." I scolded her, "Bella will attack if you continue to glare in the direction of her child. She's a baby. You have nothing to worry about. He's your mate." Charlotte looked heartbroken by my words. Bella had resumed holding our daughter.

"What's going on?" Peter asked as he tried to reassure Charlotte by grabbing her hand.

"There is a wolf child and they think this child is a threat." I answered, "And to top things off Edward is insanely jealous." A knock on the door interrupted us. I opened and Emmett and Rose stepped in. Bella looked on edge.

"Bella..." I said to her, "Are you okay?" She shook her head.

"Peter take the baby." She whispered and he did so immediately, "I have to... to go." She fled the house. I went to run after her but Rose caught me.

"Give her a few minutes." She said, "She probably feels overwhelmed. Had I known they were here we wouldn't have come." I nodded and plopped onto the couch taking my daughter from Peter. He was right she resembled Eliza.

"So what's the word from Carlisle's contacts?" I asked them, "Any news?"

"Yes." Emmett answered, "The Denali's will be here soon. He wanted us to come talk to you and Bella. He thinks its best if we tell the Volturi about this before someone else does and it gets misconstrued." I nodded.

"I'll have to talk to Bella first," I told him, "But that sounds logical."

"Alice is leaving us," Rose said sounding pained, "After all this is settled. She said it won't be for long. She said she has to. To find her mate." I heard a loud shriek from the surrounding forest. I handed the baby to Rose as I jumped up. I was followed out the door by Peter and Emmett. I followed Bella's scent. A vampire had Bella pinned to a tree. I sprung forward and wrapped my hands around my neck.

"Tell me why I shouldn't..." I growled lowly, "Because I really don't like the fact you have your hands on my mate."

"I'm here to see Carlisle..." The vampire said lowly, "I was in the neighborhood. She looked like a rogue newborn." I growled.

"Then I suggest not touching his daughter." Emmett snarled out, "He won't be too happy."

"Emmett take care of Bella," I barked out orders, "Peter come with me. Let's see if this vampire really knows Carlisle."


End file.
